Gallant And Bewildered Estonian Notebook
The''' Gallant And Bewildered Estonian Notebook''' is a 200-year-old plot device first introduced at the end of Season 6, during the aftermath of the Super-Samurai-Piss-Sniper Saga. It was discovered in El Olden Matsubatsu Town's temple by Dengar Dangerous while he was helping to clean the piss off the building's walls. The writer and the previous owner of the notebook was Larry the Third, one of the priests who had sealed away Bananarama-sama in a clown car. Bananarama Saga With Matsubatsu Town left covered in piss after Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's fight against Super-Samurai-Piss-Sniper, the rest of the Scoutlings were forced to help the townsfolk via court order by taking part in cleaning duties around the town. For his part, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout spent his time brooding moodily in piss-fueled angst. While cleaning at the town's temple, Dengar Dangerous came across the notebook in the temple's storage room. After reading through the mysterious notebook, Dengar came across the story of the Folk-Punk Rock Lord Bananarama-sama, and how he would awaken from his slumber on the day of June 21st, 2048 "when the blood of a moderately competent person was spilled on the sidewalk." As the day happened to be the day Dengar read the book, he tried to warn his gangster "friends" about this new threat and the start of a new arc. Unfortunately, his "friends" didn't take him seriously, laughing at him and beating him up while calling him names. However, Dengar's blood touched the sidewalk, and the bullying session was interrupted by the sudden explosion of a nearby trash can, accompanied by the new main adversary, Bananarama, screaming in Finnish as he rose from the temple and summoned his piano axe to play some suave tunes. Throughout the saga, the Scoutlings ended up using the notebook's information in extremely dangerous predicaments, most often during the climaxes of their fights against the Hell-Generals. However, during the aftermath of one event, Dengar tripped and lost the notebook in the infinite void of Betty's cleavage. The notebook, among other things, has yet to be salvaged. Contents While the contents are mostly unknown, the notebook is known to contain the following details: * Diary of Larry the Third: It tracks his fight against Bananarama, and Bananarama's eventual incarceration. The final entry, however, had Larry the Third ranting about how he had accidentally used second-hand tools to conceal the Folk-Punk Rock Lord, and how they would last for only a couple of hundred years instead of a couple thousand (when the world would properly be ready for folk-punk rock to take the mainstream). * Profile of Bananarama prior to his imprisonment: While somewhat vague, this information proved to be the most valuable asset that the Scoutlings had during their battles against Bananarama and his generals despite some of the Scoutlings not being able to read. * Blood coloration charts: A rough chart that Larry used to keep track of Bananarama's blood coloration during the time he was improving his folk-punk rock skills and - incidentally - his power nuggets. While not explicitly mentioned, the charts seemed to be applicable to the Hell-Generals as well, since Scoutlings used them to determine the power levels of their adversaries. Rear Admiral Fights was known to be the most in denial about these charts because this meant his spooky scary skeleton hand powers would not work on them. Trivia * When first introduced, the notebook was called Paranormally Estonian, Neurotically Interesting Studybook, but it was renamed three seasons later to its current title. The reason behind this sudden name change has never been officially disclosed, but fans have speculated that the name was changed after the creators couldn't think of any paranormal activity that could be associated with a neurotically interesting study book. Also because the name's abbreviation spells out "penis". Category:Objects Category:Plot Devices Category:Needing Pictures